


Moon Rising

by xwlthoughts



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i hate amity's parents, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwlthoughts/pseuds/xwlthoughts
Summary: Amity has a difficult time getting a good amount of sleep at Blight Manor.  Luckily, things change for the better when she begins getting invited to sleepovers at the Owl House.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 315





	Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I just want to say as a note real quick, this fic was written kind of as a comfort write, so please don't expect far too much from it. It's pretty short, and I just wanted it to capture my general idea of the prompt I came up with earlier.
> 
> Regardless, thank you so much if you gave it a read! I appreciate any kudos or comments if you're able to do so.

Amity was entirely new to the idea of a sleepover, but it didn’t sound that great.

At first, she wasn’t entirely sure if it was a human activity or one that Luz thought of on the spot. But upon finding both Willow and Gus eager to participate in the same thing, she was beginning to realize it was just something she happened to miss out on while she was younger.

Arriving at the Owl House was the easier aspect of the day.

Finding the others inside was the hard part.

The young girl felt secluded from the rest of the group, naturally withdrawn to the corner of the room as she fumbled with the outer covering of her bag. Luz and Gus were buzzing excitedly beside the entrance, their words melding with the insistent chatter of the bird tube’s rousing speech. Willow, however, began to notice her childhood friend’s retreat, looking towards her with a gentle grin.

“You’re awfully quiet, Amity,” said the fellow witch, leaning her shoulders against the wall. Amity could already feel her cheeks flooding with embarrassment, and she brought her hands to her face in a futile attempt to cover her reddening cheeks.

“It’s nothing. I’m just—not used to parties,” she responded hesitantly. Although it wasn’t entirely the truth. She participated in Boscha and Skara’s parties quite frequently, except those social events were more within her element. She didn’t have to allow her walls to fall in the presence of her posse.

Luz was a different story.

Her friend gave her a knowing look, one that sent butterflies fluttering straight into the pit of her stomach. She left Amity’s side after a short moment, proceeding across the room until she gave the opposing brunette a friendly tap on the shoulder. “Luz,” she commented slyly, the sing-song tone of her voice nearly sending Amity into a panic. “I think someone’s feeling a bit left out.”

The mere sight of the human’s wide, umber eyes gazing sympathetically in her direction sent the witch’s pulse skyrocketing.

“Oh no, Amity!” she responded, clapping her palms against her cheeks. She beelined towards her with outstretched arms, wrapping them around her shoulders with a tight squeeze. The action made Amity go limp, and beyond Luz’s brunette hair, she could see Willow offering her a smirk followed by a light chuckle. “I didn’t mean to make you feel left out! Gus and I were just so excited, and I’m excited that you’re here, too!”

“U-uhm—that’s okay, it’s not your fault,” Amity stammered in return, a fiery heat sweeping over her face. Darn Willow, catching on far too quickly.

It seemed like Luz wasn’t the only one who dabbled in shenanigans.

\--- 

Falling asleep in the Owl House was much different from falling asleep in her room at Blight Manor.

She rarely found herself sleeping for long at her own home. Amity went to bed late and awoke early, exhausted by her classes at Hexside and remaining focused on her studies during the afternoon. She grew tired rather quickly, although she seemed to harbor a great tolerance for sleep deprivation from her own experiences.

But this time, it wasn’t her family or her studies that kept her awake late at night. This time, it was the fact that Luz’s face was only a few inches away from her own.

The witch had her eyes glued to the ceiling ever since they settled down beside the couch, all four of them sharing the same rather large blanket. She could feel King curled in the gap between their legs, and her arm brushing up against the other girl’s own. The contact sending electricity bursting beneath her skin like a lightning storm, her face blossoming like a fiery red bell pepper.

Relax, Amity. Everyone else is asleep, and you should fall asleep soon, too.

After a few seconds to gather her bearings, the aquamarine-haired girl shifted to her side, clutching her arms to her chest tightly as she kept her eyes placed on the human in front of her. Stray threads of brown hair traced Luz’s nose, glinting in the dim lighting as she remained in a peaceful sleep. The sight prompted Amity’s shoulders to relax, a small smile plastered on her face as she watched her rest.

Minutes and minutes passed, and she was beginning to feel the allure of slumber tug at her mind.

Before she knew it, her eyelids fell shut, and darkness began to shroud her consciousness.

Maybe sleepovers weren’t so bad after all.

\--- 

In the early hours of the morning, Luz found herself to be the second-to-last person to wake up. She roused herself from her sleep, releasing a dramatic yawn with a stretch of her arms and rubbing her hands against the creases beneath her eyes. The lingering feeling of drowsiness weighed on her shoulders, and it took her a moment to return to her senses.

It looked as though Willow was the first one of their group to retreat from the blanket’s warmth. She held a witch-y looking pamphlet in one hand, the small bud of a newly crafted flower in the other. Upon hearing her friend’s yawn, however, she flashed her a silent smile in greeting. Beside her, Gus was still huddled under the warmth of the blanket, his eyes firmly attached to King’s fuzzy side.

“Willow? Gus?” she asked, another yawn interrupting her words. “How long have you two been up? Have I—”

“Shh,” shushed Willow quickly, placing one finger over her lips. “Let her sleep some more. She deserves it.” She pointed in her direction, and Luz’s lips sealed instantly, following her friend’s gesture with a curious look.

Beside her was a tranquil Amity, curled up on her side, dearly holding a bunched bundle of the blanket close to her chest. Luz was almost gushing at the sight, but the idea of interrupting her friend’s rest didn’t seem very exciting in her head.

Alright. Miss Blight could sleep in for now, buried under warm and comforting covers. But later on, she’d wake her up for more wild activities, no matter how cute she looked while she slept.

With a determined nod at Willow, Luz returned to her spot beside Amity, simply shutting her eyes and burying her nose in the remaining blanket.

Sleepovers were even better with friends in the Boiling Isles.


End file.
